Cinderella
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: -Oneshot- Sakura had been living with her mean step mother and sisters all her life. Will spending one night dancing with the Prince change her life forever? SasuXSaku


**Cinderella**

Hey everyone!! This is another one of my fairytale stories. Like the title of the story says, it's based on the Disney story Cinderella. Oh, and this has been edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Disney things.

"…" –talking

'...' -thoughts

-Inner selves

- - - - - - X - - - - - -

In a kingdom far, far away, there was a young gentleman by the name of Haruno Kenji. He was the father of Haruno Sakura. Sakura has the greenest eyes in all of Konoha, and the most peculiar shade of hair. Pink. Yes pink. Both her parents didn't know how that happened, but they loved her nonetheless.

When Sakura turned 4, her mother had passed away because of an illness. Sakura's father did as much as he could to keep his daughter just as she was before her mother had passed away. As the years went by, Haruno Kenji felt that Sakura needed a mother. So he remarried to a woman by the name of Mitarashi Anko, a widow who has two daughters. Their names were Ino, and Tenten. Tenten was older than Ino by 1 year.

At first, they got along well. But one day, her father has passed away mysteriously or shall I say mysteriously vanished. In her father's will it said that, all of the possessions he had inherited now belonged to her stepmother and stepsisters, but it didn't say anything about her. Sakura wondered whether there was some kind of mistake, but there wasn't, so Sakura didn't weep over it. She knew her father must have a reason for his decisions.

But after his funeral, her stepmother and sisters showed their true form. They moved all of Sakura's belongings and put them in the attic. They also made her do all the housework, and everything else.

Sakura didn't complain though. She thought that she might've done something wrong to have angered them. She still did all the work, wordlessly. She wasn't lonely, for she had made friends with the animals that lived in the attic and in the barn. She was friends with the family dog, Akamaru. She loved the way he protected her mice friends from her stepmother's cat Tora.

Tora would always try and get Sakura in trouble, but Akamaru was always there to stop her. She had also made friends with Koji and Momiji (she named them). They were twin mice that lived in the attic. She had sowed them little clothing and treated them to bits of cheese whenever she could.

"Sakura!! Get me my toast! I'm hungry!" Tenten shouted from the dining room.

"Hai!" Sakura called as the toaster finished with the toasting. Sakura was now 18, and was still the maid. Over the years, since she's been cleaning so much, her hair had turned the shade of mauve because of the soot, and it was to her mid back. Her clothes were just old clothing.

Also, she knew everyone's different eating habits. Tenten has toast for breakfast every single morning. She will have three pieces of toast, all stack neatly, one thin slice of 3x3 square of butter is placed on top, and maple syrup is poured over top. Then an orange quarter would be placed on the side of the dish. The tray also consisted of marmalade, more maple syrup, and raspberry jam.

"Sakura, you maggot! I want my morning tea now!" if you guessed that it was Anko, then you're right.

"Hai Anko-sama." Sakura replied as she quickly prepared Anko's tea. Anko never joined them for breakfast. Heck she doesn't ever EAT breakfast all she does is drink her morning green tea. After all that, Sakura went up the marble staircase, down the first hallway, turned right, down the hall, and at the end of the room which was Anko's room. (Bunny: I know, Anko's VERY loud.) As for the other stepsister? Well, she doesn't need to worry about Ino. She's probably sleeping with some other guy, or passed out on the streets. Either way, she's not home till lunch. Mornings are what Sakura really enjoyed. Most of her family is quiet (excluding the loud demands of breakfast and tea.) and she enjoyed the silence. After the morning, it'll be as loud as hell.

"Here it is Anko-sama." Sakura said as she put the tray down on her side table. Nope, Anko wasn't a morning person much. She wakes up, but refuses to get out of bed until later. Oh ya, if you were wondering why Sakura doesn't call Anko kaa-san, it's because it makes her sound old or whenever Sakura says it.

"Is that all for this morning?" Sakura asked politely, bowing her head.

"Ye..." Anko trailed off, sipping her tea. Sakura bowed out, and left for the laundry room, where a whole MOUNTAIN of clothes was waiting for her to wash.

(sigh) 'why couldn't they just BUY a washing machine?' Sakura asked herself. Well, at least she has Koji and Momiji to look forward to. They always help her with laundry. Why? It's because you never know when you find spare change.

"Ohayo Koji, Momiji!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. She put her hair up into a ponytail and rolled up her sleeves.

"Okay! Now let's get this done and over with!!" Sakura cheered. The mice nodded their heads and started their work. Together, they washed all the clothing, also giving the mice a nice bath! Then they hung all the clothes on the clothes line, the mice getting hung by their shirts in the process. They always have a good time, especially blowing soap bubbles!!

BANG

Right on time! Ino's home...and is most likely suffering from a hangover as well. Sakura quickly finished up and hurried to the kitchen to get out some painkillers.

"SAKURA!! Get your ass over here!" Ino screamed while she stomped into the kitchen.

"I'm here!" Sakura said as she quickly handed Ino a glass of water.

"Is this ozonated?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Hai." Sakura answered, handing her a painkiller.

"Good."

Another rule. Certain members drink a specific type of water. Ino's water MUST be ozonated. I don't know how you can tell the difference, between ozonated or not, but apparently she can. Tenten drinks either spring water, or just plain old water! Anko only drinks tea. Now...even Tora has her picks. She drinks...toilet water. She thought dogs do that, but apparently so does Tora. But she goes to the toilet and drinks out of it. So it saves Sakura the trouble of GETTING it. (Bunny: That would be NASTY.)

Soon, lunchtime rolled around, and Sakura had to prepare her stepmother and sisters lunch. Now, in this strange and strict household, lunch is VERY important. Cause that's when you discuss what not, and what not with each other. At least that's what THEY did. Sakura wasn't allowed to join them at meals. She must eat by herself. She didn't mind though, she had friends to eat with.

On the other side of this Kingdom, is Konoha Palace. In Konoha, it is law that the Prince must marry before he turned 20.

"Grand duke Kakashi! I summon you!" the King said. Now...as we all know, Kakashi was known for being...fashionably late. So ya...

1 hour 34 minutes 12 seconds 45 milliseconds and 28 nanoseconds later...

"Hai your majesty! You have summoned me?" Kakashi said, not even bothering to look up from his perverted book.

The King sighed. "I've introduced many princesses from other kingdom's to my son, but he hasn't taken any interest in them." The King said wearily. Konoha kingdom is ruled by the Uchiha clan, King Uchiha Fugaku. He's had two sons, but the elder one had ran away and is now missing. So the only prince left must take his father's place when he becomes of age. Prince Uchiha Sasuke. 19 years of age, and is turning 20 in 7 months.

"Your highness, I have a suggestion." Kakashi said slowly, as he slowly closed his book and looked at the King.

"Please, do tell." The King urged. "Any ideas would be appreciated at the moment."

"I think we should invite all the young maidens in this kingdom to a ball." Kakashi said. The King looked at Kakashi a bit confused still.

"During the ball, we'll have the prince have a chance to choose his own bride." Kakashi finished. The King thought it over.

"It's a great idea Kakashi!" the King said excitely. Oh ya, Kakashi still has that annoying mask on, but you could tell he was smiling.

A couple days later...

CREEEAAAAKKKK...SLAM!

"Sakura!! Get the mail!" Anko yelled from the living room. She was currently painting her nails.

"Hai!" Sakura answered and got the mail from the mailbox outside.

The letter read: To Haruno House hold

From: King Uchiha Fugaku

"Oh my gosh! Anko-sama!" Sakura called, very shocked. This was the first time that they had a letter sent to them from the KING.

"What is it?" Anko snapped. "We've got a letter from King Uchiha Fugaku!" Sakura said happily.

"NANI?!?!" Anko shouted and she literally flew from the couch and yanked the letter out of Sakura's hands.

"Girls! Get down here NOW!" Anko yelled. Sakura tried to not flinch. She knew someday she's going to be deaf cause of her stepmother.

Now, you then hear something similar to the a stampede of rhinos. No, it really wasn't, just Sakura's monstrous stepsisters. "Yes mother?" they chimed.

"Quick! Get over here, we've got a letter from King Uchiha Fugaku!" Anko said as she eagerly ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Mrs. Haruno and fair maidens_

_It has been King Uchiha Fugaku's wish to hold a royal ball for the dear Prince Uchiha Sasuke. All young maidens must attend and will come to the ball at 7 in the evening. The Prince will choose his bride to be at the ball. _

_Sincerely,_

_Grand Duke Kakashi._

Sakura heard it all. Sakura's hopes lit up. Other than running errands, she was never allowed outside the mansion's walls. This may be her chance to get out.

"YUSH!! We're gonna win that Prince's heart with our CHARMING beauty!!" Ino shouted while pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Tenten cheered.

"You better girls!" Anko said sternly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ano...Anko-sama. Would I be able to go too?" Sakura asked quietly, her eyes filled with hope.

Anko smirked. "Well...IF you're able to find a suitable dress, and ONLY if you've finished cleaning the house from top to bottom!" Anko said loudly. Sakura's hopes soared. \

"Hai, I will meet those expectations!" Sakura said happily as she bounded off to finish more of today's chores.

When Sakura was finally done today's chores, and done cooking. She quickly went upstairs to her room, which is the attic. The mice, apparently had been eavesdropping. They had already gotten out Sakura's old party dress. It was plain, but in an elegant way. The mice wanted to help Sakura prepare for the ball too. So tomorrow, bright and early, they're starting Project: Decorate Sakura's dress!

Next Morning!! At about... 6:45 a.m.

"SAKURA!!! Help me style my hair!!!" Ino shouted at Sakura, who was currently doing Tenten's hair.

"Wait your turn Ino-pig!" Tenten told her sister. Ino hmphed and waited. After Sakura was finished with Tenten's hair, it was Ino's. Well...after that were outfits...then she had to make breakfast...then continue with the outfit fixing/making and whatever else that's outfit related. As lunch time rolled by, lunch must be served, dishes were accidentally broken, the kitchen was a mess for some odd reason and a snickering Tora. (Bunny: In my fanfic, cats can snicker lol.) So now, Sakura will have less time to fix her dress. BUT NEVER FEAR! WHEN MAITO GAI IS HERE!! Yes Maito Gai, the mail man. He decided to give a personal delivery to our dearest Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan! Beautiful maiden! By the request of my nephew, he wishes to give you these items for the ball tonight!" Gai said...enthusiastically. Sakura beamed.

"Arigato Gai-san!" Sakura said gratefully.

"No problem! Anything for such a beautiful maiden!" he did his good guy pose and...jogged away merrily.

(sigh) 'I gotta thank Lee the next time I see him.' Sakura thought. Lee and Sakura were best buds ever since she moved in with in with her stepmother. He used to accompany his uncle Gai and deliver the ever YOUTHFUL mail together, but lately, he's stopped due to his training to become a knight.

"Sakura!!! Get up here now!!! I need my shoes picked out!!" Tenten screeched.

"Hai, hai." Sakura sighed tiredly and trudged up the marble stairs.

By the time Sakura was FINALLY done dressing her sisters up, she barely had time for herself. But, her loyal mice friends and birdies and all the other friendly animals all helped in putting Sakura's dress together. When she opened her bedroom door, she was REALLY shocked. Her plain, old party dress was now B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L!!! She would've thought it was bought from an expensive dress store or something. (Bunny: I don't feel like describing the dress, so use your imaginations here!)

"Oh my god you guys! Thank you sooo much!!" Sakura said as she had tears of joy spilling out of her eyes.

So with her now newly made dress, and matching shoes, she quickly washed up and bounced happily down the stairs.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to leave without Sakura." Ino said snobbishly.

"Jutto matte kudasai!" Sakura called. All of the other female's eyes widened as they saw Sakura. They hated to admit it, but Sakura did look PRETTY and ELEGANT. Ino and Tenten were f-u-r-i-o-u-s.

"Hey!! That's my sash!!" Ino screamed tearing it away from Sakura's dress, ripping a part of it in the process.

"Those are my ribbons!" Tenten yelled and tore that off too. So for the next five minutes, the two tore Sakura's dress to shreds.

Once they were satisfied, they walked out the front door to the coach that took them to the Palace. Sakura didn't understand. The ribbons, sashes and decors were given to her by **Lee**! It wasn't theirs! Sakura was really upset now. Now not only was the dress her friends had prepared for her was ruined, but now she couldn't GO to the ball anymore. Sakura ran back to her garden and wept her heart out. Her animal friends felt bad for her too, so they tried to comfort her.

"Yare yare! Why's such a pretty maiden like you crying? And shouldn't you be at a ball right now?" asked a voice. Sakura's head shot up.

"Who're you?!" Sakura asked shocked to see a man in about his 50's talking, and floating in front of her!

"Oops, where have my manners gone?" he asked himself.

**'Out the the window.' **his inner self said.

"I am the great Jiraiya! Your Legendary Frog Fairy Godfather!" he proclaimed proudly. Sakura's brain froze for a minute.

'The heck? Since when did I have a godfather? And not to mention...a very strange one too.' Sakura thought to herself.

(ahem!) Jiraiya coughed to get Sakura's attention. She looked up at Jiraiya again. "Now then, what has been troubling you?" he asked gently.

"I've worked really hard today just so I could go to the ball. But now..." Sakura was then interupted as a new wave of tears came at her. Jiraiya patted her on the back.

"Well guess what! Since I'm your Legendary Frog Fairy Godfather, I will help! Of course, with a little assistance from my wife here." he said. He then snapped his fingers three times.

POOF!!

"What now Jiraiya?" asked an irritated woman. Sakura just stared at her. She was the prettiest woman she's ever seen.

**'Well no duh! She's like...part magical!'** her inner self said.

"Tsunade-chan, our goddaughter is in a little crisis and needs our help." Jiraiya said, mocking a child's voice.

"Well then, this is a more important matter than sake!" Tsunade proclaimed. Jiraiya and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Ok! Well let's do this!" Jiraiya said, getting excited about doing some spells.

"First let's get you a HANDSOME coach, with 6 horses, and a charming coach and footman!" Tsunade said.

"Now, bring me one large pumpkin, 6 white mice, and two other animals." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura answered as she went in search for those items.

**'You girl! You say 'hai' waaaayyyy too much.'** her inner self said irritatedly. Sakura just sweadropped. After she gathered all the required items, she brought them back to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Transform into Coach no jutsu!!!" Jiraiya shouted as his hands formed complicated seals. After, Tsunade transformed the six white mice into 6 elegant stallions. So now the pumpkin was turned into a glorious coach. As for the foot and coachman, they were Koji and Momiji!! They didn't mind being turned into humans.

"Alright!!! Since that's all done, we have one last thing to do!" Jiraiya announced. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Sakura dear, you can't go to the ball in THAT!" Tsunade pointed out.

"Oh...right." Sakura said sheepishly while blushing slightly. So, Tsunade once again did her magic, and did very complicated hand seals.

"Beautiful Makeover no Jutsu!!" she said and in a wave of cherryblossoms, her ripped up dress into a beautiful gown, and on her tiny feet were tiny pink crystal slippers. Her dress was white with baby pink sakura petals decorating all around it. The top of the dress was strapless with add on sleeves on her arms. The sleeves were made of a see through material that's fluttery, and is a very light pink. Her neck adorned a pink choker with a tiny silver chain that hung down from the middle, and at the end of the chain is a small silver bell.

Her long pink hair was put up in a complicated bun, and left her bangs framing her face. Lastly, a mask was put on the top part of her face. (Bunny: You know those fancy masks back in the classical era?)

"Now you can go, but before you go I must warn you. These spells end at midnight, so you must leave. Alright?" Jiraiya said in a stern one.

"Hai." Sakura said cheerily.

"Thank you guys so much!" Sakura said gratefully before she entered the coach and sped towards the palace.

**... At the Palace ...**

Sasuke didn't know which was worse. Having his dobe of a best friend talk him about nothing BUT ramen, or have these Prince Sasuke fangirls ask him to dance with them.

"ALRIGHT! That is it! I told I don't wanna dance with you you YOU YOU YOU AND YOU!!" Sasuke screamed angrily at a couple of VERY persistant girls. Of course, they all ran away crying.

'Kakashi's gonna pay for suggesting this ball!!' Sasuke thought angrily as he planned the demise of the Grand Duke. While he was busy plotting, he had completely ignored his blonde friend's talk about ramen, and the arrival of...SAKURA!!! Sasuke had on a prince's outfit by the way. (Bunny: Like the one Prince Charming wore in Cinderella.)

'Oh my gosh!! This place is huge!!' Sakura thought, her eyes wide, though you couldn't really tell cause of the mask. Many of the guards gawked at her, to put it in words. She was STUNNING!!

So, as she walked down the aisle that led to the dance floor, she's caught the attention of the other females.

"OH la la la! She's so gorgeous!" one commented.

(gasp) "She's so pretty! Where did she get that gown?!?" she heard another say. Soon, everyone in the room was talking about Sakura. Sakura felt heat rush to her cheeks. Never in her life had she received so much attention! Now, Prince Sasuke's attention was caught, wondering what everyone was talking about since the dobe beside him wouldn't stop nudging.

"What?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed.

"Look at that girl down there! She's sooo pretty!!" Naruto said pointing his finger at her. Sakura was apparently enjoying the music being played right now. (Bunny: Let's say they're playing My Heart Will Go On.) Sakura knew this song. Her mother used to sing it all the time. So Sakura started dancing on her own, and sang the lyrics to herself.

Unknown to her, she now had Sasuke's full attention.

'God...she's like an angel.' Sasuke thought before approaching the unsuspecting cherry blossom. Coming from behind, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's tiny waist. Sakura gasped in surprise. Sasuke smiled a bit.

"Would you care to dance, my angel?" he asked smoothly.

**'Smooth.' **Inner Sasuke commented.

Sakura's face turned a light shade of pink. No one's ever called her ANGEL before.

"S-sure." Sakura stuttered, turning towards her dance partner. Little did she know, he was THE prince. Sasuke and Sakura then continued dancing through the rest of the songs. While they were dancing, they never noticed the many pairs of eyes that stared/glared at them. Some with admiration, envy, anger, happiness etc.

King Uchiha Fugaku was one of those happy people of course! His one and only son had FINALLY taken interest on a female, and by the looks of the girl, it looks like his son has very good taste indeed. "

Fugaku, you think she may be the one?" a soft voice asked from behind the curtains. Soon, the speaker walked out and it turned out to be none other than Uchiha Mikoto! Sasuke's mother. Fugaku chuckled. "I hope so." he replied before staring at the couple.

Now, the envious eyes belonged to Naruto-kun, Sasuke fangirls, and Sakura's stepsisters. Why Naruto? Well it's because he's found such a pretty girl!! Moving on, now if you don't WHY Sasuke's fangirls are envious then you're a bit sad, and lastly Sakura's sisters. Oh, they're actually both envious AND angry. They couldn't win the Prince's heart! As for admiration, it belonged to the mother's of their own daughters, and girls that have no interest in the Prince.

BONG BONG BONG

(sigh) Good times, good times!! But when you're having a good time, it always sometimes comes to an end. "It's midnight already." Sasuke said quietly, holding his princess close.

'Yeah...mid-WHAT!?!' Sakura thought frantically. She quickly broke away from Sasuke. He gave her a confused look.

"Gomen, it was a nice time. Thank you, but I have to go now." Sakura bowed and then hurried towards her coach. Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't want her to leave...he was beginning to even _love_ her.

"No, don't go." he pleaded as quickly ran to catch up with Sakura. Sakura ran, but as she did, one of her slippers fell off.

'Oh well, I can't go back and get it!' Sakura thought hurriedly. She got inside the coach and then she was off. Just as she got out of the coach, everything returned to the way it was.

Xx. Back at the Kingdom .xX

Sasuke was really upset. He had finally met the girl of his dreams and then she had to leave! She had left her slipper behind. It amused Sasuke, by the fact that her feet are so small. Right now, he was determined to find his princess.

"Get Kakashi here!" he shouted at one of the guards.

"Yes sir!" he answered. Sasuke knew Kakashi would take a while, so he decided to run through a couple plans in his head.

"Good evening Prince Sasuke." came the voice of the Grand Duke.

"Kakashi that was quick of you." Sasuke said, surprised. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I thought the Prince might be in some sort of crisis to ask for me." Kakashi said.

"Well you're part right. Tomorrow morning, I want you to go and get every girl in this kingdom to try on this slipper, the one that fits this slipper will be my bride." Sasuke said seriously.

"Hai!" and with that Kakashi took the slipper from Sasuke and left.

Oo. The Next Morning .oO

(yawn) "Sakura!! Hurry up! I want my toast!" Tenten screamed.

"Just a minute, I'm almost done!" came Sakura's voice. Today, Sakura had been especially happy. Sakura arrived with Tenten's breakfast, and then went upstairs to deliver Anko's tea. As she was going down the stairs, someone was knocking at their door.

"I'll go get it! Sakura go upstairs!" Ino shouted. Sakura just nodded and skipped upstairs.

"Ohayo!" Ino greeted.

"Ohayo to you too Miss." Kakashi greeted. Ino's eyes widened.

"Grand Duke Kakashi! What brings you here?!" asked a very shocked Ino.

"Grand Duke Kakashi?!" came Tenten's voice. Tenten then appeared at the doorway as well.

FLOMP!!!

Now, even ANKO appeared at the doorway at the mention of Grand Duke. (Bunny: Wow, that was fast of her, considering how far her bedroom was.)

"Grand Duke Kakashi?! What brings you here today!?" she asked. Kakashi just sweatdropped.

(ahem) "By the order of Prince Sasuke, last night at the ball, the maiden dancing with Prince Sasuke has left suddenly. The only thing she has left is this slipper. (holds up cushion with slipper on it) The maiden that fits this slipper will be the Prince's bride." Kakashi said. Both Ino and Tenten squealed.

"Let me try it on first!!" Tenten shouted.

"No me!!" Ino shouted back.

"I'm oldest!" Tenten said triumphantly. Ino 'hmphed' and turned away. Tenten tried to squeeze her long foot in, but it just didn't fit. Then Ino tried, but her foot was too wide to fit. Kakashi sighed. This was infact, the LAST house, and STILL no one fit the slipper.

"Haruno-san, are there anymore females in this house?" Kakashi asked. Anko thought carefully. Should she tell him the truth? Just then, Sakura walked in!

"Tenten-chan, your laundry is-" Sakura didn't finish. Kakashi smiled.

"Now, who may this young lady be?" he asked.

"She's no one." Anko quickly answered. Sakura felt offended, but didn't show it.

"Well she must have a name. What's your name?" he asked politely. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"My name's Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Well if you don't mind, would kindly try on this slipper?" he asked walking closer to Sakura. Sakura nodded and took the slipper, but before she could put it on, Ino knocked it out of her hands and it shattered when it fell to the floor.

"Oopsies." she said, not even guilty. Kakashi was now wide eyed. What was he going to do now?!

"Wait here." Sakura told him before going back upstairs to her room. When she came back down, in her hand...she was holding the other slipper.

"I have the other." she said happily, while putting it on. Kakashi was speechless...so were her step mother and sisters. Kakashi grinned.

"Well!! Hime, I believe we better get you all dressed up and meet Prince Sasuke!" he said cheerfully. Sakura nodded and left with Kakashi, who offered her his arm.

Half an hour later...

"Now what?" Ino asked stunned, still not believing what happened. They haven't moved from their spot at all.

FINALLYY!!!

Sasuke had been pacing back and forth in the ball room, waiting for Kakashi to arrive with his bride.

'What's taking him so long?!' Sasuke thought impatiently. The grand doors opened, and he turned around. What he saw nearly took his breath away. At the entrance of the door was his bride. She was in a spaghetti strapped dress that was a light pink colour. She had on elbow lengthed gloves, her hair was tied in a half pony, and her dress was a sparkly material. But now, he got to see her entire face. She was absolutely beautiful in his opinion.

"My Prince, I have brought your bride." Kakashi said happily. Sasuke just nodded before walking towards Sakura.

"May I ask for your name?" he asked softly, looking her in the eyes.

"It's Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she replied.

Slowly, the two's face inched closer and...**smooch**!

Both broke apart for air, and to stare at Kakashi.

"Kakashi we don't need your narrating, now get out." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. Sakura just blushed and giggled.

"Hai hai." Kakashi bowed before leaving. Sasuke then turned and captured Sakura's lips again.

"You know what? Uchiha Sakura sounds like a better name." Sasuke stated before giving Sakura a hug. Sakura just giggled again and nodded, returning the hug.

**'I love the name.' **Inner Sakura said happily.

THE END!!!!

Bunny: Yeah, well that's my little version of Cinderella. Tell me what you think please! Thanks!!


End file.
